A New Era
by Periwinkle and TinkerBell
Summary: some winter fairies thought it was kinda "un fair" that warm fairies could croos th border but winte fairir couldnt. Sooo... well i'll just let ya read the story to find out. i suck at summarys yea yea i put a ys. plz read. this will be my first real long gonna finish it story so plz read it! thanks! btw this really doesnt have a genre
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: Periwinkle is telling the story, so "I" means Peri, ^^) i thought it'd be better that way becuz no one has done it that way ^^)_**

**_A new era. . . ._**

"Now warm fairies can cross the border? I think I know someone who could fix that." I said to myself. I've forgotten to introduce myself! Hi, my name's Periwinkle, call me Peri for short.

Today me and Tink, my twin sister, were going to. . . . um, well let's just say we were gonna experiment.

"Peri! I heard my sister call from the other side of the border.

"Tink! You ready for today?" I asked.

"Absolutely, I can't believe this worked!" she said.

"Hah, me either," I quickly frosted my sister's wings and we flew deeper in the Winter Woods.

A short while later we reach the north side. "Here we are!" Spike, Gliss and Ember were waiting for us. You guys probably never heard of Ember before. She has a rare light talent. Instead of holding and shaping light she holds and shapes fire!

"Peri, what's this about again?" Spike asked me.

"But I just told you this morning," I replied, a bit confused.

"Yeah well, I wasn't listening. So why again?" Spike said.

"Ugh, ok." I explained how we were gonna frost a spring leaf Tink brought, then we were gonna frost it, but with Ember's fire we could maybe switch it. Instead of keeping warm air in and the cold out, we could keep cold air in and warm out! So, that way, we winter fairies could possibly visit the warm seasons.

"But what if it doesn't work? I am not losing my wing like Lord Milori." Spike complained.

I put one hand on my forehead. "Oh my jingles, Spike, that's the whole point we are doing this!" I said, kinda frustrated.

"Ok, but I'm not the test monkey." said Spike.

"What's a monkey?" Gliss asked.

"It's a warm weathered animal, and the leaf is the test monkey! Why do you think Tink brought it here!" I said, really frustrated.

"I don't know, and I don't care, but I'm just here to frost the damn leaf, so can we hurry up, I gotta be somewhere." Spike said.

"Oooh, where are you going?" Gliss teased.

"None of your fairy business!" Spike shouted.

"But I'm you best friend! You gotta tell me everything!" Gliss begged. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with snowflakes on top?!"

"No, Gliss"

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Sorry," They said.

"Do I have a part in this?" Tink asked.

"Oh my jingles," I fell flat on the snowy ground. "Wake me up when it's over." I said.

"It's over!" Gliss exclaimed, like five minutes later.

"No more interruptions?" I asked.

"Nope." Tink, Gliss, and Ember said.

"Hey, where's Spike?" I asked, again.

Meanwhile. . . . Spike was sleeping in her bed.

"Eh, ok let's see if this works!" Tink said.

"Ok. Here. Goes. _Nothing!"_

**_Note: I'll be doing cliffhangers too, "VidiaPheonix"! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Gliss shouted.

"Nothing I guess- **_HOLY MOTHER OF DOVE!_** _My wings!_ They're _GONE_!" I screamed.

"Sis, look! They're up there!" Tink pointed up at the sky.

There in the cloudy sky was a pair of clear beautiful wings, floating.

"I'll get 'em!" Gliss insisted. She flew up slowly, the shouted and charged at my wings.

"No Gliss! Stop! You're gonna- scare them off. . . . GLISS!" I said.

"Oopsie. . . . Well, see ya laterz!" Gliss flew off into the whitness.

"Oh um hey is that, um, Iridessa calling me? Yes, I think I need the go. Bye!" Ember flew over the border to summer. She was out of sight.

"Well That's Just Lovly!" I cried after her.

"Peri, what about your wings?" Tink asked me.

"We could asked Dewey for help." I suggested.

"But what if he tells Lord Milori?" Tink warned.

"Dewey is like the grandfather I never had, he wouldn't do that to me." I said.

"Alright, I warned you." She said.

Far above in a tree, sat an owl. But this owl was no ordinary owl. This owl was Lord Milori's.

A while after the owl watched it flew off into the distance.

"Dewey!" I called. "_Dewey_?" Not a sound, only the eco from my voice bounced off the icy walls.

"He's not here." My sister said.

"Maybe he's in his room?" I said as I walked to the back where his room was. "Dewey?" I called his name. Yet again, nothing but the eco.

"_Sorry, today I'll be out. Come back in the mornin' ~Dewey" _ Tink read aloud, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well maybe a book or something has an answer." I insisted.

"Or not," Tink said.

_**Meanwhile. . . .**_

Milori's owl returned.

The bird chipped, saying what he had just witnessed.

"Well that is impossible," Milori said.

_To be continued. . . ._


End file.
